According to You
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Jasmine is in a relationship with Adam, but they are always arguing and he is constantly putting her down. She finds comfort in Randy who she knows is in love with her. Who will she choose in the long run?


YAY! It's a brand new story! Well, its a oneshot but still. So I decided to try my hand a songfic. I was pretty happy with how it came out, but I'm more interested in what you thought about it. So please, please leave reviews. I really wanna know what you all thought it. So please let me know. Thanks everyone!

* * *

_**According to You- Orianthi**_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid __I'm useless _

___I can't do anything right_

I was sitting in the locker room waiting for Adam to come back. Although I wasn't sure why. We were arguing again, and I was really getting tired of it. He was constantly putting me down. Telling me that I was stupid and that he really had no use for me.

I looked up at the TV just in time to catch the end of Adam's match. Randy Orton had just RKO'd him and won. I wouldn't admit this to Adam, but I was secretly happy that Orton had won. Only problem was, now Adam would be in an even worse mood than he was before which meant more arguing.

As if on cue, Adam came storming into the locker room and before he could start yelling I cut him off.

"I'm going back to the hotel. I know you have other things to do tonight but I don't so I'm gonna head back and shower. I'll see you when you get there." I said giving him a quick kiss, then turning and walking out the door.

_According to you_

_I'm difficult Hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

Once I got back to the hotel I got right into the shower, just letting the water wash away all the stress from the day. I really didn't wanna go out to the club tonight. That's what we do EVERY night.

I got out, grabbed a towel, and walked into the bedroom, noticing Adam sitting on the bed. He seemed to be in a better mood so I decided to bring up my idea of staying in tonight.

"Babe, what if we jus stayed here tonight instead of going to the club?" I asked hopefully. He got up in frustration as soon as I mentioned it.

"Why are you so difficult Jasmine? There's never any pleasing you is there?" He replied with an attitude. I should have known not to say anything.

"What the hell Adam, we go out almost every single night. When was the last time we spent any time just the two of us or just hanging around.

"Just go get dressed so we can go. We told everyone we were going and that's exactly what we are going to do."

_I'm a mess in a dress Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you According to you_

Feeling defeated yet again, I went and searched for something to wear to the club. I then spotted this really cute dress that was perfect for the club. I was also hoping that Adam would calm down a little once he saw me in it. I went into the bathroom to change and to do my hair and makeup. Once I was done I walked back into the bedroom.

"I'm ready," I said as I grabbed my purse.

Adam looked at me and for a split second I thought he was happy. Oh how wrong I was.

"Go change. Now." He demanded

"Excuse me? Why?"

"Because you're a mess. You should know by now that dresses don't work for you. So go change. And make it quick, we are already late. I swear, you couldn't be on time to something even if your life depended on it."

I didn't know how to respond to him at this point. I was getting so fed up with all of his crap. There was only one thing that could make me feel better. And suddenly it made me happy that we were going to the club.

We finally got to the club at about 12:30 am, and I was already in a bad mood. I scanned the room looking for the one person I could talk to. I finally noticed him a few feet away talking to Cena and, noticing that Adam had wandered off somewhere with some of the guys, I snuck up behind him, motioning to Cena not to tell him I was there, and as soon I was close enough, I jumped on his back startling him a little.

He turned around trying to glare at me but it didn't work. As soon as he looked at me he smiled, and he also knew that something was wrong, so he pulled me aside to a table so we could sit and talk.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

"OK Jasmine, spill, what's going on?" He asked. He knew me too well.

"What do you think is wrong? What's always wrong? It just never stops. Anything I do he is constantly putting me down. He makes me feel unwanted and useless." I answered him.

"Jas, why do you even stay with him? You are the most beautiful, incredible woman I have ever met and it's hard for me to even get you out of my head most of the time, and if Adam can't see what he has, you really need to let him go." He said honestly.

See, Randy had told me a few weeks ago that he was in love with me. But I had told him that I was in love with Adam. I was beginning to question if that was really the truth or not.

"I don't know anymore Randy. Things used to be so good between us. But then he changed." I replied, remembering the way Adam used to be when we first got together.

_According to him _

_I'm funny,irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted _

_Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not _

_According to you_

"Jasmine, you deserve so much more than this. He doesn't realize what an amazing woman he has. You are smart, funny, gorgeous, and completely irresistible, everything I ever wanted" he said, kind of muttering the last part, but I had heard him anyways.

It had made me smile. Everything he told me was the complete opposite of what Adam always told me. And now that I thought about it, I didn't want it stop either. I loved having someone tell me these things.

_According to you_

_I'm boring I'm moody_

_You can't take me any place_

Before I could say anything however, Adam showed up.

"Come on Jasmine, dance with me" Said Adam

"I don't feel like dancing Adam." I replied, since he knew I hadn't even wanted to come here in the first place.

"Why are you being so boring tonight?" He asked with an attitude.

"Adam I told you in the first place that I didn't even wanna go out tonight, but you insisted that we come." I replied rather rudely.

"Damn Jasmine, you're always so moody, you need to lighten up a little bit."

After that I just kind of ignored him.

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away _

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span _

_You're the boy who puts up with it _

_According to you According to you_

A few minutes passed and our table had started to fill up with all of our friends. We were all talking and laughing and some of them were telling jokes. I went to say something but I was rudely interrupted.

"Jasmine please, if you were planning on telling a joke or something, just drop it. You suck at telling jokes, you always give it away." Said Adam.

I decided I would just ignore him altogether. I sat for a few minutes listening to everyone talk and then I kind of spaced out. I couldn't stop thinking about Randy and what he had said.

"Hello, earth to Jasmine!" Adam yelled in my ear, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh, sorry, I kinda zoned out for a little while." I said apologetically.

"You know, I swear you have the worst attention span of any person I know. You're just lucky that you have a guy that can put up with all of it." He said.

That was it. I had had enough. I wasn't going to put with him any longer.

"Adam, I need to speak to you. Now. And alone." I said angrily as I got up and walked towards the exit.

Once outside I turned to see if he had actually followed me. He had. I also noticed Randy a little ways back. Probably wanted to make sure that Adam didn't try anything.

"I'm done Adam." I said rather bluntly.

"What are you talking about Jasmine?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

"I'm talking about us. I'm done. I will not sit around any longer while you constantly insult me and make me feel like shit. I won't do it. I need someone who is going to love me for who I am. And I think I've already found him. I've just been to stupid to realize it."

"Oh really? And who would that be?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Randy." I simply stated, knowing that that would wipe the smirk right off of his face.

"You really think he is going to put up with all of your crap Jasmine? Cause he won't." He said getting angry. "Why would you even think that he would want a girl like you in the first place?"

"Because Adam, according to HIM, I'm the most beautiful, incredible woman he's ever met, and that he can't get me out of his head."

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

"According to HIM, Adam, I AM funny, I'm irresistible, everything he's ever wanted in a woman. It's the complete opposite of you! And you wanna know something, I don't wanna stop it either. So go ahead, tell me, what do I have to lose?"

"You wanna know something Jasmine, he's into you for everything you're not." And with that he started to walk away. But I wasn't done with him. Not yet.

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated_

_Oh, no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_

"I need to feel appreciated, Adam. Like I'm not hated. Why couldn't you see me through his eyes?"

"Cause he is blind. And stupid. I know the real you Jasmine. And he'll figure it out sooner or later and then he'll just throw you away like a piece of garbage." He said coldly.

"I'm going back to hotel to pack my things. I won't be there when you come back. Let's see how well you can do without me. Goodbye Adam." I said calmly, and I turned and started to walk to the street to get a taxi back to the hotel.

"Jas wait up!" yelled the familiar voice that I always seemed to find comfort in.

"Hey randy. I'm just going back to the hotel to pack my things, wanna help? I asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure" He said simply.

We rode back to the hotel in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. I always felt comfortable with Randy. I had remembered what I said to Adam a few minutes ago. That the guy I had been looking for all along had been Randy.

I looked over at him and decided it was now or never.

"Randy," I said trying to get his attention, and as soon as he turned to look at me I kissed him. He was shocked at first but he quickly responded. We pulled apart once we had arrived at the hotel.

"I love you Randy, and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"I love you too Jasmine, and it's ok, I knew you would eventually."

_According to me_

_you're stupid you're useless _

_you can't do anything right_

Once we got to the room and were finished packing my things, I decided to leave Adam a note as my final goodbye.

_*_**To Adam:**

**According to me, you're stupid and useless. And you can't do anything right.**

I re read what I had wrot4e so far and decided to continue.

_But according to him _

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

___He can't get me out of his head_

___According to him_

___I'm funny, irresistible_

___Everything he ever wanted_

___Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it _

___Baby tell me what I got to lose_

___He's into me for everything I'm not_

___According to you [you, you] _

___According to you [you, you]_

**According to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. And he can't get me out of his head. I'm funny and irresistible. Everything he ever wanted. Everything is the opposite of you. And I don't feel like stopping it. **

I knew that I had basically said all of this him already, but I figured him coming back and reading this would make it sink into his thick skull.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right _

**According to you, I'm stupid. I'm useless. And I can't do anything right. Goodbye Adam. **

I had just finished the letter and set it on Adam's pillow when Randy spoke.

"You ready babe?" he asked me.

"For you, Im ready for anything." I replied with a smile.

And with that, we grabbed my bags, and we left the room hand in hand. I had a feeling that things were going to start getting a lot easier from this point on.


End file.
